12:00 AM
by arieshin
Summary: "Ally, stop thinking about him" said the small girl hitting her forehead. He hadn't messaged her, they had been distant ever since graduation and they stop talking after he left to college with Dez and his girlfriend Kira, she ways told herself that maybe he was to busy at school. But now that he was back Miami Ally no longer knew why he avoided her. /One-Shot/ give it a try?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

**Reviews? Yes? No? Maybe?**

* * *

It was 4:35 a.m and Ally Dawson was still wake. It was New Year's Eve. Why wasn't she asleep yet she asked her self over and over again. When the answer came to her "Austin" she said to herself, she tossed and turned in her bed desperately wanting to kick him out of her head. But it was impossible, she knew because she had been trying just that for the last 6 months. She grabbed her phone and allowed the bright light to hit her eyes making her squint. Checking if she had any messages from him, only to be filled with disappointment.

"Of course" she muttered throwing her phone on the ground and turning her body once again. She closed her eyes sternly making her silly attempt of getting some shut eye. She soon saw her her phone light up, making her quickly lunching her self over her bed reaching for her phone. Again she was disappointed realizing her phone was just warning her it was now fully charged. she let it fall to the ground and turned her body.

"Ally, stop thinking about him" said the small girl hitting her forehead. He hadn't messaged her, they had been distant ever since graduation and they stop talking after he left to college with Dez and his girlfriend Kira, she ways told herself that maybe he was to busy at school. But now that he was back Miami Ally no longer knew why he avoided her.

She checked the time again and read that it said "4:55a.m" making her stare at it in pure shock. She wondered why didn't classes pass by this fast. Ally yawned, signaling her that her body was tired. She finally decided to try and sleep again. Her mind drifted and soon she was sleeping.

* * *

She wakes up to the face of her younger cousin, apparently her cousins were going to spend New Years with them. She searched for her phone but there were no sign of it until she looked under bed where she found it.

"Must have dropped it last night" she muttered, she checked her watch and it surprised her to find out that it was 12:46 p.m, she grabbed her t.v control and begin watch her favorite show.

She decided to grab her song book/ journal and begin to read some of her past moments with her friends, graduation, and even prom, until she landed in one page where she found a photo of a certain blonde boy with his arms around her. It was a picture from when they were in 11th grade in math class; Austin decided to grab Ally's new iPod and take a picture with it. She stared at the picture for quite sometime thinking back to that moment.

She noticed her phone light up, Ally grabbed it thinking that Trish messaged her; she always does at this time, it's the hour were she normally gets up. Once she checked who messaged her she felt her heart drop to her stomach.

•**New message from Austin moon**•

She unlocked her phone and gently read his message.

"_Hey Ally_" She didn't know how to reply, of all the things Ally thought of telling him once she talked to him again, none of them came to mind. instead, she decided to take a shower. she grabbed a towel and headed downstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

She let the warm water hit her body drifting of into her own thoughts, thoughts of Austin. Why did he text her?

The last time she messaged him was on Christmas Day, where she texted him in a desperate need of advise. She would have asked Trish but she was the reason she needed the advise. Ally waited and waited but there was no reply from him. She gave up, sending him one last text saying '_thanks_', he did nothing to help her. She turned of the water and wrapped her towel around her body and made her way to her room. Once she was dressed Ally decided to reply with a simple what's up, and he didn't reply until a hour later.

Part of her day Ally spent it thinking of how different they were now. Compared to before when they texted each other nonstop. It all came to the point where Ally begin to feel depressed.

She sent him one last message.

"_Hey hmm I'll talk to you later_" He then replied seconds after her message.

"_Oh well okay. I just wanted to say Happy New Year_" Right he would only message her because of holidays, he was just being a good person.

"_Yea I figured... Happy new year._" She replied now locking her phone.

She tried so hard to distract herself. But he made his way to her mind every time.

She grabbed her phone and book and headed to her room turning of the lights in attempts of trying to sleep. She felt like crying, she grabbed her phone and messaged Trish.

"_Trish... I really want a hug, a really really strong one_" No reply.

She grabbed her headphones, and begin to quietly sing to herself. She closed her eyes causing her mind to go crazy, memories of happier times flashed. Memories of him saying he'll never leave her. Her eyes flew open at the flash of light of her iPhone

•**New message from Austin moon**•

She slide her finger across the screen unlocking her phone.

"_Ally, what's wrong?_" He asked, causing Ally to scoff, what right did he have to ask what's as wrong with her. Why care now when she's already broken?

"_Nothing_" she replied.

He didn't reply after that.

* * *

Ally closed her eyes and once again drifted to sleep. Her dreams were calm, of course he would appear but they were more like memories of her past, they made her happy. She suddenly felt a light touch on her cheek. She flung her eyes open, expecting it to be her cousin again, but to her surprise she found a mob of golden locks and a killer smile.

**Austin Moon**.

She stared at him in disbelieve.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.. Again.

"Ally, it's me" he spoke up. Still she stared at him in confusion, with so many questions running wild in her head, and none of them managed to make there way out.

"Your Dad let me in" he said, one question down , a million more to go she thought.

"Wh-why are you... here?" She finally managed to say. She couldn't believe that he was here in front of her, so close to her.

The closest he had ever been in 6 months.

"I... I was worried, the way you were answering me, it scared me." He said looking down at his thighs, somehow he couldn't bring his eyes to face her. He knew what he had done.

"Scared? Scared of what Moon? That I could hurt myself? That I could do something idiotic?... Why do you care now? Now it's to late to be worried!" She said as we she begin screaming, eyes turning red, and her tears threading to fall. "Why now?... I needed you 6 months ago... I need you to hug me, to say everything was going to be alright, I needed and wanted you to keep our promises Austin. But all you did was break them . You let me slip alway... When I was desperately holding on to you. You let go of me" she said whispering her last words, tears running down her pale cheeks.

Finally, Austin looked at his broken bestfriend. He stared at her face, time had caught up with her, she was aways complemented for having such a young face for a 18 year old. She looked tired, restless, sad, her eyes looked dull. There was always a big smile on her face, her eyes a always shining, her face always so beautiful back then -still is- he thought to him self. He knew it was his fault that she was in such a horrible state.

"I... Ally, I ran away from you." Ally looked at him in confusion, he continued.

"That night at the going away party, I wanted to talk to you, but you were somehow always so distracted, talking to everyone, being your usual self. As I saw you playing around, laughing, smiling, and I realized- I wasn't going to be able to see you everyday anymore.. I wasn't going to be able to write hit songs like we always did, I wasn't going to be able to 'accidentally' brush my hand next to yours while jamming out in the practice room. I wasn't going to be able to sit incredibly close you on the piano chair...I wasn't going to be to ear your voice everyday anymore. That night, at the karaoke place, while you were singing, I realized that the reason I was so upset that Dallas kept putting his arm around you was because- I- because - I was completely undeniably in love with you Ally Dawson." He watched as Ally's face went from sadness into shock.

"Then, when I realized that, I was afraid that if I told you it would ruin everything, I know total cliché, the guy falls for his bestfriend but I couldn't help it. A week after I left I figured that maybe if I distant myself I would be able to stop those feeling towards you, so I went on like what seemed like a million dates with Kira, but you were always on my mind, I tried shacking you off but you wouldn't leave. You truly are stubborn Dawson".

"I-" Ally begin to say until Austin cut her off.

"Let me finish, that night you texted me, Christmas night, I thought I was going to loose my mind I tried so hard not to reply, I even asked Dez to take my phone, because I knew that if I did I would be half way back to Miami taking you into my arms and ruining everything. Then after I realized nothing was working, I knew I wouldn't be able to get over you, I decided to break up with Kira . And now here I am ruining whatever is left of our friendship." He finished.

"You... Loved me?" She asked

"No not loved, but love, I still love you." He said slowly standing up.

"Those text, the way you replied, reminded me of the way you were when Elliot rejected you -who by the way is a complete asshole and an idiot- you kept saying you we're worthless, so I got in my car and drove here as fast as I could to make sure you were okay"

"You love me" she said again.

"Ally, I'm pretty sure I stated that already, you don't have to keep bringing it up"

She looked at him with a great big smile spattered on her face.

The smile Austin had fallen in love with.

"You love me!" She said quickly jumping from her bed.

"All-" he was silenced by a pair of lips. At first he was shocked his bestfriend was kissing him.

But than he started to get into the kiss. Her lips were soft, they were the definition of perfection.

Everything felt right like it was in the right place. They pulled away.

"I love you Austin Moon" she said living him in shock.

"Cat caught you tongue now moon?" She said with a smirk on her face, causing Austin to react.

"Nope." He said pulling her in for another kiss.

A more... Passionate kiss.

_12:00 A.M._

"Happy New Year Ally Dawson" he muttered, hearing Ally's family screaming Happy New Year out side her room.

"Happy New Year Austin Moon" she said returning to the kiss.

* * *

**_I've been writing this for quite some time now. _**

**_Thought I should shared it. _**

**_I hope you guys like it. _**

**_Oh also it you have a twitter don't forget to trend #AustinandAllySeason4 today and tomorrow! _**

**_Tomorrow being Friday!_**

**_but yeah. have a great day!:)_**

**_-Love Arieshin_**


End file.
